Y el resto fue historia
by ivenus-valens
Summary: Ella no sabía lo que significaba esa palabra, amarse, pero intuía que era algo extremadamente fantástico, que hacía que las personas sonrieran todo el tiempo y tuvieran ese brillo especial en los ojos. Merope & Tom.


__Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y situaciones que reconozcan le pertenecen a Rowling, la perspectiva y comentarios son de mi imaginación.__

_N/A:_ Este fanfic lo escribí porque quería retomar la práctica de escribir continuamente fanfics y tener desafíos. Así que le pedí a mi amiga Feña que me hiciera un desafío y su respuesta fue: ¡haz un Tom & Merope! Así que aquí está, espero que les guste y que Fernanda sea muy crítica, porque un desafío es un desafío e.e. ¡Saludos! (por cierto, estoy escribiendo más viñetas para Desde aquel viaje llamado a muerte, así que en cualquier momento se viene actualización). Dedicado a la Feña y a Roxanne Delacour (Pollísima), que también tendrá que criticarlo! jeje.

**Y el resto fue historia**

_By Ivenus-valens._

Todo lo que escuchaba en ese momento se reducía a un golpeteo suave y constante que no lograba reconocer. El sonido parecía provenir de algún líquido que caía con parsimonia sobre una superficie sólida, probablemente alguna gotera que traspasaba el tejado repleto de agujeros sin reparar. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero los parpados le pesaban demasiado como para mantenerlos abiertos. Además, el silencio interrumpido únicamente por aquella gotera le hizo pensar que estaba sola en la vieja casa del bosque.

Un ruido de cascos alteró la tranquilidad que reinaba en aquel lugar. En esos momentos sentía que un centenar de agujas le punzaban la zona posterior de la cabeza intensamente, pero no había nada más maravilloso a sus oídos que el ruido de cascos acercándose cada vez más. Le evocaba las tardes de verano, los largos paseos bajo la tenue luz del ocaso, las conversaciones a orillas del río que bordeaba la mansión ladera abajo, los infinitos cumplidos en boca de aquel joven encantador. Para ella, no había ningún sonido en el mundo más placentero que el ruido de cascos, señal inexorable de que el carruaje con el joven de rasgos elegantes se acercaba, señal inequívoca de que una nueva tarde de verano estaba por comenzar. Apenas el ruido de cascos resonaba en la orilla del camino, ella corría a esconderse detrás de los arbustos, a aguardar el carruaje que en exactamente dos minutos pasaría frente a su casa, y que le otorgaría una tarde completa de caricias y demostraciones de cariño, que a pesar de no estar dirigidas a ella, al menos le permitían soñar con un mundo completamente distinto a su realidad. Esos breves momentos de ensoñación eran suficientes para mantener vivo un pedacito de esperanza en el fondo de su corazón.

Una fuerte punzada en el bajo vientre le desgarró las entrañas. Unas cuantas puertas se abrieron y cerraron rápidamente al punto que pasos apresurados resonaban por el pasillo en su dirección.

- ¡No va a resistir mucho más! –un tibio calor se extendió entremedio de sus piernas, mientras una mano le tomaba el brazo, tratando de despertarla.

Abrió los ojos, las pupilas se ampliaron dejando en evidencia su confusión. Una señora a la que nunca antes había visto le removía por los hombros. Un hombrecillo de calvicie avanzada se acercó trayendo un cúmulo de toallas y sábanas blancas, mientras que una jovencita de aspecto preocupado acercaba una vasija con agua aparentemente recién hervida. Una nueva punzada le hizo cortar el aire con un grito profundo y desesperado. Se agarró el vientre rodeándolo con sus brazos sobre protectoramente. Él o ella era lo único que en esos momentos le quedaba.

El olor a óxido le impregnó las narices y supo que había comenzado a sangrar. Se asustó, y aunque Merope estaba acostumbrada a convivir con el miedo, en ese minuto de su existencia el temor le embotó los sentidos. Como en un eco, una lejana voz le suplicaba que se mantuviera consciente al menos por unos minutos más, pero en esos momentos, ella ya no tenía la más mínima noción del tiempo.

El vapor se elevaba hasta el techo mientras la poción se cocía a fuego lento sobre la pequeña hornilla. No podía distinguir el aroma exacto que emanaba de la superficie nacarada y brillante, pero en ella pudo percibir una mezcla de crin de caballo, lavanda lila como la que crecía cerca del río y una fragancia parecida al pino, que según había escuchado, era un perfume típico de la época.

Escuchaba gritos a su alrededor, alguien le suplicaba que aguantara un poco más. ¿Aguantar qué? Merope no entendía nada. Volvió a concentrarse en el caldero porque era extremadamente necesario ser cuidadosa y estar atenta con todos sus sentidos puestos en la poción. Cualquier error, le costaría quién sabe cuánto tiempo más aguardando en esa horrible cabaña donde todo el mundo la trataba con desprecio. No podía, no podía seguir ahí, mucho menos cuando había encontrado a un ser gentil y cariñoso, cuando había descubierto que existía un mundo mucho más bonito donde las personas trataban bien a los demás, donde se amaban unos a los otros –como había escuchado de boca de la señora de la hermosa mansión–. Ella no sabía lo que significaba esa palabra, amarse, pero intuía que era algo extremadamente fantástico, que hacía que las personas sonrieran todo el tiempo y tuvieran ese brillo especial en los ojos. Y ella quería ser amada, porque sospechaba que si Tom, el joven que vivía en la mansión aledaña, la llegaba a amar a ella, sería tan cariñoso y bondadoso como lo era ahora con la joven de rizos dorados.

Soltó un suspiro al pensar en el cambio radical que tendría su vida. Revolvió un poco más el caldero, y estaba a punto de guardarlo para que hirviera por unos días más, cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la extensión de tierra que rodeaba el frontis de la cabaña. Apresuradamente movió con su varita el caldero, para depositarlo en un pequeño armario de la cocina al que ni su hermano ni su padre se metían, porque la cocina era cosa de mujeres, pero en el último momento el hechizo se desvaneció y el caldero se precipitó contra el suelo de la cocina. Tuvo que tirarse abruptamente al piso para evitar que toda la poción se diera vuelta, y aunque una gran parte del líquido se escurrió por el piso de tierra, alcanzó a enderezar el trasto cuando aún tenía una buena cantidad en su interior. Apenas había cerrado la puerta del armario, cuando la puerta principal se abrió.

La vista se le nubló, sabía que en la puerta debían estar Morfín, seguramente con alguna serpiente, y su padre Marvolo, pero no podía distinguirlos. Vio que la varita de su padre se dirigió hacia ella, seguramente porque no había nada para la cena preparado, pero no sintió ningún dolor. En cambio, las fuertes punzadas en el bajo vientre se repetían una y otra vez, cada vez más insoportables, quería morirse, quería acabar con esa agonía de una vez por todas. Tenía la garganta seca, quiso pedir un poco de agua, pero de su garganta sólo emanó un sonido gutural muy parecido a la palabra "_morir". _No quería vivir, no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo, ya ni siquiera su padre la golpeaba de vez en cuando para denotar que se acordaba de su presencia; porque cuando pasaban mucho días sin que la golpeara, significaba que se había olvidado completamente de ella. Gimió, nunca había tenido madre y su padre la ignoraba al punto que ya ni siquiera se molestaba en propinarle una que otra lección por su torpeza.

Sentía vagamente un extraño líquido corriéndole por entre las piernas, su padre había dejado de torturarla con su varita y supo que era el momento para salir corriendo de allí. Cuando salió de la cabaña, la vista se le despejó completamente. El cielo estaba claro y hacía calor, por lo cual era casi seguro que ese día vería a Tom pasar en su carruaje. Se escondió entre los arbustos que rodeaban el camino para que no la viera tan andrajosa, sucia y golpeada, y se dispuso a esperar que el ruido de cascos invadiera sus oídos. Pero mucho antes que los caballos anunciaran su llegada, todo se desvaneció y Merope sólo podía sentir el tibio calor entre las piernas y las punzadas en el estómago que parecían destrozarla por dentro.

Cuando volvió a tener conciencia de sí misma, no supo si habían pasado horas, días, semanas o tan sólo unos minutos. Un pequeño estallido la había despertado, y a los pocos segundos escuchó a un viejo que gritaba en la calle: "Feliz año parrra togoos, feliz año parrra toogos".

- Tan temprano, y ya está borracho –comentó la señora que todavía le sostenía el brazo derecho.

- ¿Ud. cree que se da cuenta qué es año nuevo? –la voz suave y juvenil se pausó un momento, para luego agregar– la chica, me refiero ¿sabrá que su bebé va a nacer en víspera de año nuevo?.

- Cuando llegó tenía mucha fiebre y deliraba, pero ahora que logramos bajarle un poco la temperatura, puede que haya vuelto a percibir la realidad –la señora le soltó el brazo y Merope sintió que se alejó de la cama donde ella estaba recostada.

- ¿No ha tenido más contracciones? –inquirió la muchacha más joven.

- Afortunadamente no, espero que aguante hasta que llegue la partera.

El conjunto de palabras sin sentido hacían eco dentro de su cabeza. ¿Bebé? ¿Nacimiento? ¿Partera?. Ella no podía tener un bebé, ni siquiera tenía un esposo que la ayudara a criarlo, a mantenerlo ¿de dónde sacaría dinero para alimentarlo? Más por instinto que por pensarlo, levantó ambas manos para tantearse el cuello. Su piel estaba cubierta de un sudor frío, pero aparte de sudor, no existía absolutamente nada más alrededor de su cuello. Buscó desesperadamente para ver si sentía la gruesa cadena de plata colgando alrededor de la garganta, pero no había nada. Y entonces, de un segundo a otro los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente, el sin número de recuerdos que la situaban en medio de las calles de Londres, vagando y rogando por comida.

Al principio había logrado sostener bastante bien la situación. Cuando Tom se había marchado, había recurrido a una tienda de antigüedades para vender su relicario. No fue mucho lo que le dieron por la extraña joya, 15 galleones para ser exactos, pero al principio a ella le habían parecido una fortuna, nunca había tenido tanto dinero en las manos. Pero los 15 galleones sólo alcanzaron para pagar un mes del Caldero Chorreante, en la habitación más pequeña y húmeda, y para comer bastante bien por el mismo tiempo. Cuando cumplió el séptimo mes de su embarazo, el tabernero la echó del recinto al darse cuenta que no tenía con qué pagar. Y así fue como empezó a caminar por las calles del Callejón Diagon sin un rumbo fijo. Pidió dinero a los transeúntes, pero ella era una fea pordiosera y ningún mago o brujo quería acercarse. Merope pidió, robó, vendió sus zapatos por una onza de pan, y cuando ya no sabía qué más podía hacer, volvió a suplicar al tabernero del Caldero Chorreante para que la hospedara por un tiempo. Pero él no se apiadó, se limitó a darle un plato de sopa fría y a expulsarla nuevamente, esta vez para el lado de la calle muggle. Caminó y caminó sin un rumbo fijo, hasta caer rendida en una esquina maloliente. Y así fue como descubrió que en el Londres muggle la gente sentía pena por los vagabundos, y no había un día en que alguien no le regalara una que otra moneda, o algún pedazo de pan.

Una mujer que veces se sentaba en la misma esquina que ella, le había hablado de El Orfanato, un edificio donde recibían a los niños sin madre, donde podría regalar a su bebé. Pero ella no quería, no podía desprenderse de su hijo como si fuera un bulto cualquiera, ese pequeño, era lo único que le quedaba de su Tom, que tan bueno y dulce había sido durante 6 meses con ella. Ese bebé, era como tener un pedacito de su amor en su interior.

Merope supo en ese instante que tenía que recobrar completamente la conciencia y esforzarse por mantenerse con vida hasta que al menos diera a luz a su hijo. Suplicó por agua, aunque en verdad su alma estaba clamando a gritos por tener aunque fuera un poquito del amor de su Tom. La muchacha joven que la estaba atendiendo le acercó a los labios un paño humedecido, y por un momento sintió que las llamas que le envolvían la garganta retrocedían un poco. Una fuerte punzada atacó nuevamente la parte inferior de su cuerpo, y un nuevo grito desgarrador se perdió entre los cientos de celebraciones que aquel día se estaban realizando en el viejo Londres Muggle.

Cuando al fin llegó la dichosa partera, Merope ni siquiera tenía energías para gritar. Sintió que se hundía en una nebulosa grisácea y trató de mantenerse despierta para seguir las indicaciones. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo por su futuro hijo.

Recordó aquella tarde en que al fin la poción había estado lista. Con euforia, y sin utilizar nada de magia para no estropearla, volteó todo el plateado líquido en una pequeña botellita que había encontrado entre las repisas de su casa. Corrió por el jardín para esperar al borde del camino a su Tom, y esperó y esperó durante toda la tarde, pero aquel día el joven no apareció.

Esa noche Merope se fue a acostar más desilusionada que en toda su vida ¿Qué iba a hacer si su Tom no se acercaba nunca más a ese lado del camino?. Pero afortunadamente, al otro día si se acercó, y cuando lo vio paseando arriba de su hermoso carruaje, se plantó en medio del camino para interceptar su paso. Merope alcanzó a notar la mirada de profundo desprecio que el joven le dirigió, y se puso radiante; era un buen augurio, su padre ponía la misma cara cuando estaba a punto de golpearla, eso significaba que el joven tal vez quería darle una lección, que no le era completamente indiferente.

Sin saber qué decir extendió la mano aferrando fuertemente la pequeña botellita, pero él sólo le bufó que se apartara pronto del camino.

- ¡No le recibas nada a esa muchachita, Tom! El agua de su cabaña debe estar asquerosamente sucia, te puede hasta envenenar –alcanzó a oír que comentaba la niña de rizos dorados que siempre lo acompañaba.

Entonces Merope supo que Tom jamás recibiría la poción que con tanto esmero había preparado, y aquella noche lloró desconsoladamente a orillas del río, como nunca lo había hecho, porque en general no tenía muchos motivos para llorar, más que los golpes de su padre a los cuáles ya estaba bastante acostumbrada. Quiso tirar la frágil botellita ladera abajo y quebrarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero no se atrevió a destruir su única y última esperanza de una vida en ese mundo que era más feliz y cariñoso.

Cuando al otro día se despertó sobre las piedras de la rivera, escuchó pasos que se acercaban desde el camino, y corrió a esconderse en el primer arbusto que encontró. Era su Tom y la niña de rizos dorados, que se acercaban al río entre carcajadas y cánticos que Merope jamás había escuchado. Él traía una canastilla de mimbre entre sus brazos, y Merope vio venir junto a esa canastilla una nueva oportunidad de ver realizado su más deseado anhelo.

Fue fácil esperar a que ambos se sirvieran un poco de zumo al mediodía, cuando el sol estaba bien alto y el calor comenzaba a hacerse notar. Fue fácil acercarse a hurtadillas mientras ambos se bañaban en el río para verter unas cuantas gotas de la poción del amor en el vaso del que Tom estaba bebiendo. Fue fácil esperar oculta hasta que Tom se salió del río un momento para tomar un poco de líquido, y entonces, cuando él tomó la copa entre sus manos, no pudo resistir más su ansiedad y se cruzó ante él mirándolo fijamente, observando su reacción, comprobando si al fin había realizado una pócima decente. Y el cambio fue notorio e inmediato, imperceptible a los ojos de una persona cualquiera, pero Merope jamás podría olvidar esa sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos que aquella tarde estuvieron dedicados exclusivamente a ella. El chico se quedó mirándola embobado por un par de segundos y al momento siguiente se encontraba a tan sólo unos centímetros de ella, aferrándola por los hombros, acercándose a su rostro, rozando sus labios con esa sensación de tibieza y necesidad que Merope jamás olvidaría, y que aún ahora, entre punzadas angustiantes y quejidos prenatales, percibía permanente sobre sus labios.

Nada más importó en aquel momento, ni la bandada de pájaros que salió volando con el ruido de la copa al dejarla caer al suelo, ni los gritos de la chica de rizos cuando salió del río entre sollozos de pena e indignación, ni los insultos que ésta les dirigió mientras se alejaba corriendo del lugar. Nada más importó en aquel momento porque lo que Merope estaba sintiendo no tenía punto de comparación con nada que hubiese experimentado anteriormente en su vida.

Pasaron el resto de aquella tarde a orillas del río, bañándose y comiendo los más deliciosos pasteles que Merope había probado. Bebiendo zumo hasta no poder más y embriagándose con promesas de amor y futura felicidad. Aquel mismo día planearon la fuga; ella siempre había querido irse de la horrible cabaña en que vivía, pero no tuvo que tomar la iniciativa, pues él, sabedor de que sus padres jamás permitirían una relación así, propuso escaparse durante la noche para ir a vivir a Londres. Él sacaría todo el dinero que hubiese en su casa, y también cosas de valor que pudieran vender; estaba dispuesto a trabajar cuando el dinero se acabara y estaba dispuesto a abandonarlo todo, incluso a sus papás, para que nadie se interpusiera entre él y la chica de hermosos ojos verdes que acababa de descubrir. En realidad, estaba dispuesto a hacer hasta la más disparatada de las locuras con tal de no perder ese gran amor que de un momento a otro había encontrado aquella tarde, en un simple día a comienzos de primavera en que había salido a pasear como tantas otras veces.

Al finalizar aquella tarde, Merope corrió hasta su cabaña para envolver sus pertenencias. En realidad no tenía nada, pero necesitaba llevarse la vieja varita de su padre y el libro en el cual había descubierto el elixir del amor. No fue tan difícil como pensó, pues Marvolo se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá de la estancia y Morfin no se veía por ningún lado. No tuvo más que tomar la varita de la mesita, caminar silenciosamente hasta la destartalada repisa y alcanzar el grueso y viejo libro, y salir a pasos furtivos de la cabaña donde sólo había conocido desdichas e infelicidad.

Cuando salió a la extensión de tierra que bordeaba la casa, tuvo el instinto de mirar atrás un momento, pero en ese instante llegaba Tom con unas cuantas maletas al hombro y la perspectiva de una vida mucho mejor. Quiso escuchar una vez más el ruido de cascos de los caballos, pero aplastó esos recuerdos con una sonrisa de medio lado y mordiéndose el labio, avanzó con seguridad para abandonar Pequeño Hangleton del brazo de su futuro esposo.

El resto fue historia.

Merope todavía no entendía porque Tom se había enojado tanto aquel día. Ella pensó que estaría feliz de no tener que tomar el líquido nacarado, que para nada le gustaba; pero no, Tom no estuvo feliz, al contrario, gritó, bufó, rompió cosas, tiró la argolla que llevaba puesta en su mano, dio vuelta un par de muebles del lugar donde se hospedaban, y finalmente había salido con una mirada de desprecio y la decisión de no retornar jamás. Pero eso Merope no lo supo hasta el final del mes, cuando el propietario la expulsó del lugar, porque Tom le había dicho que ya no requería de su arriendo y que jamás volvería a Londres. Ella aún no lo entendía, no había razón ni explicación lógica para que Tom se hubiera olvidado completamente de ella y del amor que le profesaba, y estaba segura que algún día él la extrañaría tanto que volvería a buscarla. No supo qué hacer en aquel momento, pero en ningún instante se le pasó por la cabeza volver a la casa de su padre. Lo mejor, sería esperar ahí mismo en Londres, porque ahí sería dónde él primero la buscaría.

Una punzada más aguda y más potente que las demás la sacó de sus recuerdos, devolviéndola al presente. Las lágrimas le empañaban la vista y estuvo a punto de desvanecerse. Fue entonces cuando reunió todas las energías de lugares recónditos de su cuerpo y pujó lo más fuerte que pudo, gritando y expulsando toda la fuerza que le quedaba en el corazón. Cuando escuchó el llanto de su bebé, supo que podía descansar tranquila y de un momento a otro se desvaneció.

Cuando volvió a despertar, supo que ardía en fiebre, que el sudor frío le llenaba cada uno de los poros de la piel y que la garganta le quemaba dolorosamente. Abrió los ojos y vio el techo de madera del antiguo edificio, no sabía dónde estaba, ni qué hacía ahí, recostada sobre una cama junto a una vieja mujer que le sostenía el brazo. Sintió algo tibio al lado de su cara, y ladeó la cabeza para ver qué era lo que estaba junto a su rostro, y entonces, cuando con la vista nublada y los ojos llorosos, ardiendo en fiebre y empapada en sudor, vio esos hermosos ojos castaños que la miraban sólo a ella, con ese brillo especial que tanto había anhelado, supo que su Tom había regresado a buscarla, que no se había olvidado de ella, que había vuelto para hacerla feliz y vivir juntos el futuro que tanto había prometido. Y con esa visión hermosa en los ojos, se dispuso a descansar, sabiendo que ahora podía dormir tranquila porque su Tom estaba nuevamente a su lado, sólo para ella. _"Tom"_ fue lo último que se le escuchó susurrar antes de quedarse dormida para siempre.

Fin

* * *

><p>NA: Bien ¿qué les pareció? ¡Espero sus comentarios en un Review! =D

Saludos.


End file.
